Digimon: Babysitting or Getting Sat On!
by ValiantOne1
Summary: What happens when Zoe is forced to babysit the neighbors children and a friend has to make a ultimate sacrifice? Well... almost ultimate. Find out in this supposedly one-shot-but-more-like-three fanfic. I guess there could be some Takumi moments. R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hel-lo Eeeeverybody! So there's this scenario that has played a few times in my head. This one shot is that scenario. I hope you enjoy it. Lets just hope I don't write up to 10 chapters, now lol. Keep in mind that I may not be the best writer (clearly) but I do try. Now that I think of it, it may not be good. We'll see.

**Babysat**

And so it begins...

(**BGM: **Gives You Hell, by American Rejects)

It was a wonderful day, almost, for the life of Zoe as she woke up to a rude awakening. It was 7:00 in the morning and her sister tossed a pillow at her head while she was sleeping.

"Wake up sleepy head!" her sister, Crystal, said as she went to the restroom.

Zoe looked over to her calendar to see what day it was. It turns out it was a Saturday, the day where her friends decided to meet for a surprise occasion. When Zoe remembered this she quickly got out of bed to start her morning rituals so that she could see what that surprise was.

***

"I'm telling you, honey, this could be a great opportunity for her to learn responsibility!" Mr. Orimoto said as he was talking to his wife.

" I don't know..." Mrs. Orimoto replied.

Zoe couldn't help but over hearing them from the top of the staircase.

"_What could they be talking about?" _Zoe thought. She was afraid that her parents might interfere with her already made plans.

She tip toed her way down the creaky stairs as she tried to avoid all the noise. When she finally made it towards the bottom successfully, she sneaked up to the toaster and pulled out an already made pop tart for the go. Now she was almost at her destination, the door. She made careful strides as she step widely over to the door... only to accidentally step on the family cat, fluffy (typical).

The cat screeched at the top of its lungs as it sprang for safety away from Zoe. Her parents couldn't help but feel startled to think someone has injured fluffy.

Mr. Orimoto walked over to the incident, along with Mrs. Orimoto, only to find Zoe frighteningly frozen where she stood.

"What on earth is going on?" Mr. Orimoto asked his daughter.

"Can you explain the whole charades act?" Mrs. Orimoto added.

Zoe let out a sigh as she turned around with a pop tart in her mouth. She removed it and explained what was going on.

"Well, mom and dad, my friends said we should get together on the weekend for a surprise Kouji was going to tell everyone. Kouji said it was going to be fun." Zoe was giving her parents those puppy eyes in order to make her go, "So can I go, pleeeeeeeeeeeeease?"

Her parents looked at each other and then looked at her with a concern look on their faces.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, honey..." Zoe's puppies quickly disappeared as he parents began to speak, "but we thought that you could help the next door neighbors, baby sit their kids." there parents waited for Zoe's response.

"BABYSIT? KIDS? WH..." Zoe quickly changed her tone when she saw her parents gave her a serious look, "I mean... why me? Can't Crystal babysit?" Zoe asked again.

"Hm... that's a good idea. You should ask her to help you out babysit the Jeffereson's twins (no not _those_ Jeffersons)" Mrs. Orimoto suggested.

"TWINS!?" Zoe exclaimed.

***

"If you think it is too much to handle, then maybe you should ask your sister to help." Mr. Orimoto, her father, suggested as he took a sip from his coffee from Starbucks©.

"Alright!" Zoe said as she made her way to her room where her sister was.

Her sister just got done doing yoga as she started to put up her mat.

"Uhm... sis.... do you mind if I ask you a favor?" Zoe asked, sheepishly.

"Uhm... what is it?" Crystal asked her back after feeling exhausted from her work out..

"Well... I was wondering if you could help me babysit the neighbors twins?"

"WHAT? You got to be kidding me. I have to...work." Zoe's sister said as she hastily went into the closet to change.

Zoe couldn't help but sigh heavily as she went back down stairs to deliver the news to her parents.

"She said she's going to be busy." Zoe told them as she felt disappointed.

"Well we're sorry dear but we have to go with the Jeffersons on a little business meeting." Mr. Orimoto explained to Zoe. It explained why he and his wife were dressed up in business suit attires.

"SO what am I suppose to do? I can't babysit twins all by myself." Zoe mentioned out of anguish.

"Sorry dear, but we have no other choice. Maybe you can get one of your friends to help out." Mrs. Orimoto suggested as she helped her husband adjust his tie.

"I doubt any of them would help me, mom." Zoe replied through a sigh.

"You never know honey, you never know." Mrs. Orimoto said as she finished buttoning the last button on her husband's dress shirt that he missed.

"Well we'll be on out way so take care. I believe the Jeffersons are coming to drop the kids." Mr. Orimoto mentioned as he and his wife made it towards the garage door.

Meanwhile, Crystal came running down the stairs to go to "work".

"See ya later... looser. Oh, and good luck with the babysitting." Crystal teased as she snickered all the way out the door, while Zoe rolled her eyes. It was going to be one disappointing day.

***

As she watched both her parents and Crystal leave, she began to dial her friends phone numbers for help. She knew if she told them up front what she needed them for, they definitely wouldn't come. So instead, she tried to lure them over with a "cover up" reason.

First, she called Tommy...

**(Dial Tone)**

"Hello?" Tommy answered.

"Oh hey Tommy! It's me Zoe. I was wondering if you could come over right quick." Zoe replied.

"For what?" Tommy questioned.

"Oh uhm... for some flower arrangement advice?" Zoe sounded like she was asking more than she was telling him.

"Ooo sorry... can't help you there. I'm busy whoopin' my brother in a game of Madden 09. Bye!" Tommy ended. As he hung up, you could hear Yutaka in the back ground screaming in agony.

Zoe sighed as she questioned and mumbled to herself, "What was I thinking? Flower arrangement advice? Who even says that?"

She started to call JP...

**(Dial Tone)**

"Yel-lo!" JP joked as he answered the phone.

"Hey JP, its me Zoe." Zoe replied as she looked at her nails.

"Oh hey Zoe! What's up... or down! HA HA HA!" JP couldn't help to laugh at his lame joke.

He sounded obnoxious as Zoe rolled her eyes since he couldn't see her facial expressions.

"I was wondering if you could come over and... try some new food I just cooked." She sounded hopeful as she waited in suspense for JP's response.

"Oooooo....hmmmm.... I can't." JP struggled to say, "I'm sorry. For some strange reason I'm full. Thanks for the offer, though. You could just leave me some for later."

Zoe couldn't help but listen in shock. JP never turns down food. Never!

"Well... bye!" JP hung up the phone.

"I can't believe he actually turned down food.. FOOD!" she thought to herself out loud.

She then tried to call Kouichi...

**(Dial tone)**

The phone played the answering machine message, "The person you called could not be reached... please hold." She waited as she listened to some music that sounded like it came from the 60's. After five minutes of musical torture, Kouichi finally answered...

"Hello?" Kouichi answered.

"Hey Kouichi. Its me, Zoe." Zoe responded. She sounded a little anxious.

"Oh hey Zoe. What's happenin'?" Kouichi asked. He was just about ready to go out the door.

"Nothin... just wanted to see if you could come over toooo..... help me organize my room?" She waited anxiously yet optimistically for his response.

"Really? I would think you can handle that, can't you?" he questioned her and her demeanor.

Zoe couldn't believe his response either. Almost any guy would love to help a girl fix her room up, wouldn't he?

"Uuuuh... yeah. I guess I can handle it." She replied with no emotions.

She really didn't know what to think, but before she closed the conversation, she thought she should ask him one important question...

Zoe fumbled for words to say as she asked,** "**Uhm, before we hang up, can I ask you a question?

"Sure. Fire away!" he said cheerfully.

"Don't tempt me." She replied as a joke. They both laughed at that one.

After she finished giggling she finally asked him,**"**NO but seriously... why do you have that old music on your answering machine?"

There was a long pause before he answered.

"Actually... it wasn't my idea. My mom sorta put it on there.... heh-heh." He responded shyly. There was a longer pause until he finally closed.

"Well see ya later Zoe. Bye" he quickly hung up.

She quickly started dialing Kouji's number out of desperation.

"He better help me!" she thought.

**(Dial tone)**

"Hello?" Kouji asked sharply while he got in the car with his dad who was about to drive.

"Hey Kouji, its...." Zoe didn't get to finish because he interrupted her.

"Zoe? Are you on your way to the surprise meeting?" he asked rudely. Zoe was taken aback by his rudeness.

"Uhm...no...actually I have to babysit." Zoe admitted accidentally. She quickly covered her mouth when she realized she had spoiled her chance of getting him to help her.

"Bummer... well sucks to be you!" Kouji said coldly as he hung up.

Now Zoe was getting frustrated. She couldn't believe she blew her chance for help nor could she believe Kouji's lack of sympathy. She practically called everyone that could possibly help; everyone except Takuya.

"Oh man", she thought, "I can't believe he's my last hope."

She quickly dialed his cell number and waited for him to pick up.

While she was waiting for him to answer his phone, Takuya was busy getting ready for the day. He just came out of the restroom after taking a shower when he heard his phone ringing.

"Hello?" Takuya answered.

"Oh, hey Takuya..." Zoe felt hopeful as she twirled a strand of her hair with her free index finger. If there was anyone she could count on, it would probably be Takuya.

"Zoe?" Takuya asked to make sure it was her. He just came out of his room after dressing up.

"Yeah its me... I was wondering if you could come over and..." Zoe began to explain her dilemma.

He was almost out the door with a pop tart in his hand when he answered, "Alrighty then!"

He quickly replied without hearing the rest of the sentence.

"Oh? OK. Uhm what time will you be here?" Zoe wondered as she looked at the clock.

"Pretty soon..." he replied.

He looked out the window and then towards Shinya who was making faces at him. He then looked a the clock in the living room...

"In fact,I'm on my way!" he reassured.

He quickly motioned his hand to his mom that he was leaving. He then rubbed Shinya's hair as he left out the door.

"OK! See ya soon...bye." Zoe said, cheerfully.

"Bye." Takuya grinned before he hung up.

They both hung up at the same time as Zoe looked at her watch to see what time it was. It was 10:45 in the morning. She almost felt guilty for sort of lying to Takuya just to get him to come over, but it may have been the only way

(**Dear reader:** do NOT attempt lying to your friend just to get them to do your biding. Just a little warning I thought I might add.)

***

Meanwhile, Takuya couldn't help but wonder what Zoe could possibly need him at this time, but he didn't mind. He was on his way to her house as he walked down the side walk to check her out until he got another phone call from Kouji. Kouji told him the news that the whole surprise meeting was a chance to receive tickets to see some the best bands perform near one of the local entertainment centers.

When Takuya heard this, he was jumping high in the air with jubilee now that his day just got even better... that was before he made it to Zoe's house. (Duh duh duhn)

***

As Zoe walked around in circles, trying to figure what to say to Takuya, someone knocked on the door.

"Must be the Jeffersons." She said to herself. She walked over to the door with out think as she opened it. She was still in her silly pink butterfly pajama bottoms and white cami when she opened the door. Takuya couldn't help but stare at her, amused.

"Oh, hey Takuya. That was fast." She said as she took a look at her outfit. She hid behind the door.

"Uhm will you excuse me. I got to change first." She said as she closed the door to go change first and come back later to reopen the door for him.

She quickly rushed upstairs to her room to change. When she was done she came running back down stair.

"OK. You can come in now." She said as she came back properly dressed with a tight, lavender, Hollister hoodie and some faded jeans. Takuya took a step inside as well with a red unbutton shirt with a black shirt underneath and jeans as well. He looked around her house in amazement as he nearly tripped over the carpet.

"Soooooo... pretty big house you got." He mentioned as he sat down on one of the couches.

"Yeah, I know." She bragged as she sat down across from him.

"So why'd ya call me?" he asked, still wondering what the whole urgency was about. "Your not going to kill me are you?" he teased.

"No! I was just wondering what you were up to." She lied. She tried to hide it as she bit her bottom lip.

"What I've been up to? You called me here just to see what I've been up to?" he slightly raised his voice.

Zoe couldn't help but feel even more guilty than before.

"Well... yeah." She said plainly.

"Oh... well lets see. I just woke up from bed.... I just got through answering your call to come over... and now I'm here." He still looked a little confuse as to why she still called him. He continued to recall through his memories, "Oh and apart from all that, Kouji just called me and told me that the surprise meeting was just a chance for him to give all of us tickets to go see some of the greatest bands perform at the local entertainment center." Takuya explained to her with a sense of arrogance.

"Like who?" she wondered.

"You know, like Fall out Boys, Boys like Girls, Nickleback and T.I., just to name a few." Takuya was smiling hard as he recalled the list of bands that was told to him from Kouji.

"Dang it! I can't go." Zoe said, disappointedly. She couldn't believe she was about to miss out on such an opportunity.

"Sorry to hear that, but I'm going to get to go though.... try not to hate me." Takuya bragged as he held one hand out in front of him and the other on his chest with his eyes closed.

"Too late, I already do!" she muttered to where he could barely hear it.

He chuckled a little as he walked over to the fridge and asked her, "So whats the whole reason why your not going?"

She was just about to answer him until she heard a knock on the door. It was the Jeffersons and they finally came to deliver their boys.

Zoe walked over to the door with hesitation as she looked back at Takuya to see his facial expressions, but they weren't showing much. She finally opened the door as her heart raced like a bloody pump machine. (Ew and lol)

"Oh, hello. Are you by any chance the Orimoto's daughter they mentioned?" Mr. Jefferson asked. They were an elderly couple that looked like they were in their mid forties. They seemed to be such a bright family and a pleasure to be around.

"_No, I'm just an immature midget adult that runs this place_!" she said in her head, sarcastically, but she gave them a better response. "Oh why yes I am." She said politely.

Takuya walked over to the door since he wanted to know what was going on.

"Oh and who might this be, your boy friend?" Mrs. Jefferson asked with a teasing smile on her face.

"Well I am a boy. And I am her friend soo..." Takuya joked while the Jefferson laughed at his sense of humor.

"He's just a good friend." Zoe reassured as she snapped a look at Takuya and slapped his stomach while the Jeffersons weren't looking.

"Well we think he is a keeper, so don't let go of this one if I were you." Mr. and Mrs. Jefferson continued to tease them with their stale sense of humor.

Takuya snapped a questioning look back at Zoe, while the Jeffersons handed them the twins that were in their baby carriages.

"Now here is all that you'll need." They gave Takuya a large heavy bag to carry. He took it from them as he struggled to hold it in his hand.

"And here's there name tags, Johnny and Jimmy... you know, so you can tell them apart." The couple laughed again at their lame joke while Takuya and Zoe joined them, involuntarily.

"If you need anything, just call. Were just a drive away!' Mr. Jefferson gave them their cell number and a thumbs up as they walked off to the mini van with laughter filling the air. With a couple of minutes they started the vehicle and they were on their way.

"What a strange bunch", Takuya admitted, "I feel sick." He made a sick face as he struggled to walked off with the bag in one hand and the baby carriage in the other.

"A little help here?" Takuya implied as he placed the bag down, "I think they are toddlers." Takuya mentioned as he unstrapped them from their seats. They were still sleeping.

"Yeah I think they are too." Zoe agreed as she walked over with the name stickers in her hand to attach it to the correct child.

"I think this one is Jimmy and this one is Johnny." She said as she placed the stickers on the boys. They were a set of twins that had dirty blonde hair. They had the same out fit: green and white striped shirts and khaki shorts. There was a moment of silence between them before Takuya finally decide to leave.

"So, I guess I'll be leaving now. I can see why you can't make it to the meeting, now." Takuya said as he placed the toddlers down and walked over to the door.

"Wait!" Zoe cried out before Takuya could walk out the door. He spun his head around quickly to see what was the matter. She found it hard to finally tell him, but she did. "The reason why I called you over here was so that you could.... help me babysit the kids."

Takuya stared at her and stared at her some more. It took him a couple of minutes to comprehend what she told him with his hand on his forehead.

"You want me to WHAT?" he shouted with a surprised look on his face.

"I thought it would be nice if you could help me thats all" She looked like she was about ready to cry. "So will you do it?"

"Are you kidding me? And miss out on a once and a life time to go party at a concert? NO WAY!" he couldn't believe Zoe would ask him to make such a sacrifice.

"But Takuya..." she started.

"No Zoe. I could do a lot of stuff for you later, but this.... I can't miss it." He started to open the door once again.

"Takuuuuyaaaaa..." she begged cutely while giving him the "look" that he hated that made him fall for anything she wanted him to do.

"Zoeee... I told you not to give me that look. It always gets me" he tried to look away.

"But Takuuuyaaaaaa... pleeeeeease... with a cheery on top...There may be a surprise for ya." She kept enticing him with bribery.

Takuya looked at her and at the door, back and forth. He didn't know what to decide. This may have been one of the toughest decisions of his life.

* * *

**A/N:** Ok you may be wondering "I thought this was a one shot!" Well it seems my ideas are too much for that. Too bad for me, I don't think this is a really good story yet, but we'll see. This is more like a three shot, if they had such thing. I'm not sure its going to be good, though. In fact, its funny when someone says their story is probably going to suck but ends up being a really good story after all. Well I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. It was quite long. I believe the next chapter _can_ be better. (notice I emphasized "can"). Oh yeah and review and tell me what you think so far.


	2. Chapter 2

**Babysat** continued...

The Regretful Disappointment

***

"Cancel the get away, Kouji. I won't be able to make it." Takuya was talking to Kouji over the phone about the conflict that came up.

"Oh well, Takuya. Its your loss if you want to spend some _quality_ time with Zoe." Kouji said, coldly while he was still in the car with his dad.

"Like I said, it is not quality time. I'm only helping her babysit. That's it!" Takuya made sure Kouji understood that.

"Yeah right, and when was the last time you babysat before?" Kouji questioned Takuya.

"....... ok so maybe I've never babysat before but I have dog-sat your dog, Hugo, before. Remember?"

"Yeah, but that was a dog. What your up against are some human beings." Kouji tried to make sense to him, but figured it was useless, "Well anyways, good luck. I guess I'll find two other people to go with me, JP, Kouichi, Tommy, and the rest of the other losers." Kouji hung up the phone while Takuya hung up his in despair.

"I hope your happy Zoe." Takuya mentioned, sarcastically.

"Don't worry, Takuya. This will all be worth it." She gave him a comforting hug to make him feel better.

"Yeah you would kick a guy when he's down..." Takuya said as he tried to return the hug.

"...Or hug" Zoe teased. When they finished hugging, Takuya walked off to one of the couches near the sleeping toddlers.

***

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" the twins started crying once they woke up.

"And so it begins." Takuya muttered to Zoe. He felt regretful for accepting to help her.

"Come on Takuya. Think of this as a chance to have fun." Zoe replied. She pulled him by the hand to take him over to the toddlers.

"Fun? You call babysitting a pair of twins compared to a rock out concert fun?" Takuya questioned.

They placed all the resources that was need for the toddlers. They placed everything out on one of the tables as they went down the list.

"Baby food, milk, play toys, blankets, sleeping carriage, name tags and pacifiers." Takuya went down the list while he checked for each item in the bag. Zoe also checked as she confirmed whether or not they had the item.

"Baby shooter device?" he asked. Zoe looked at him as if he was crazy, but he really didn't mean it.

"What? I'm just kidding."

They went to the children who were finally calmed down and watching TV. They sat on the couch right next them and decided to talk to the kids.

"So..." Takuya looked at the name tag to see the name of the child, "...Jimmy, what you been up too?" Takuya tried to sound friendly towards the child, but he wasn't cut out for that kind of stuff. Jimmy looked at him with fear in his eyes and started to cry.

"Nononononono noooooo... don't cry!" he tried to cuddle him as he held him in his hands but it was awkward for him because he never held a child before.

"Takuya, what are you doing? That's not how you hold a child!" Zoe ran over to his side to take the child from him.

"You know what? I need a break. I'm just going to go to the restroom while you get him to shut up." Takuya walked off.

***

After Takuya finished gathering his thoughts, he came out to the living room only to find that Zoe was able to get the Jimmy to be quiet with him in her arms.

"How'd you do that?" Takuya wondered. He never thought she would ever get him to be quiet.

"Ah don't worry. A girl has her secrets." Zoe smiled as she carried the child into the kitchen.

"Oh and Takuya, what ever you do, you can't leave the toddlers unattended." Zoe warned before she went into the kitchen, "so take care of Johnny while I take care of Jimmy. OK?" Jimmy had a wide grin on his face as he stared at Zoe take him away from Takuya "the monster".

Takuya nodded with approval and sat down right next to Jimmy as he heaved a sigh. They both turned and looked at each other, simultaneously.

"_O-K...Weird." _Takuya thought. "So Jimmy, you watch TV?" he asked.

"Johnny!" Johnny snapped back.

"Oops, sorry. Alrighty then lets watch..."

"Barney!" Johnny shouted with glee.

"Excuse me, what? I don't watch Barney... anymore." Takuya admitted, but Johnny didn't want to hear it. He just wanted to watch Barney as he started to cry at the top of his lungs, "I wanna watch BARNEY! I wanna watch BARNEY! I wanna watch BARNEY!"

"OK ok. We'll watch..." he sighed before he unenthusiastically said, "Barney."

***

After Takuya watched the show for twenty minutes he finally got up quietly to let Johnny enjoy it by himself. He couldn't take it anymore. He walked into the kitchen to see what Zoe was doing.

She was busy warming up the milk with Jimmy in a booster seat, laughing and giggling. They both looked like they were having a good time.

"See, I don't get it. How come when I try to be nice they start crying and stuff?" Takuya couldn't understand why it seemed the kids hated him.

"Maybe its because your a guy." Zoe suggested with a inquisitive look on her face.

"Yeah right. So I guess because your a girl, they like you better?" Takuya snapped back.

"Well they are boys aren't they? Zoe teased again.

"Rrrrrr... I don't believe this. I could have been having a good time with Kouji and them. Can you believe it? _Kouji_ and them." He emphasized.

Zoe looked at him and then looked around to see where Johnny was.

"Takuya, where's Johnny?" Zoe asked, a little worried.

"Oh don't worry he's in the living room watching... Barney." He was calm while Zoe ran passed him to check.

"Um... Takuya? He's not there." Zoe discovered.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S NOT THERE?!" Takuya asked frantically as he ran to her side to see. It was true. Johnny had ran away somewhere.

Zoe began to panic while Takuya started to shout, "I'm doomed. DOOOOMED!" He fell to the ground as he raised his hands in the air in despair.

"What do you mean you're doomed. I'm doomed too." Zoe looked at him as if he was stupid.

"Yeah, but since I'm the _guy_, I'm most likely going to be blamed for this." Takuya explained as he got up from the ground and walked around in circles.

"Lets not panic. All we have to do is look for him, ok?" Zoe tried to cool Takuya down while they searched for the run away child.

***

They started searching under couches, tables, chairs, and even mats, but they couldn't find poor ol' Johnny anywhere.

"What if someone kidnapped him?" Takuya suggested as he looked under the remote to the TV.

"I don't think so. He has to be somewhere in this house." Zoe replied as she opened one of the kitchen cabinets.

Meanwhile, through all the suffering of searching, they heard a crashing sound upstairs. They both looked at each other at the same time with the same did-you-hear-what-I-heard look.

"Did you hear what I heard?" Takuya asked first.

"Yeah but could it be him?" Zoe questioned.

"There's only one way to find out." Takuya said with a little fear in his eyes.

They both ran up the stares as they heard endless, playful, hysterical, laughter.

"I think its coming from there." Takuya pointed towards a random room.

"My room?" Zoe thought.

They both rushed in only to see the whole place torn up.

"Greeeeeat mother of pearl, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" Zoe yelled as she saw their run away fugitive with a journal in his hand, wide open. "Hey that's my diary!" Zoe ran over to him to take it from him while Takuya grabbed the boy off the bed.

They both went down stairs to place Johnny on the couch with his brother...

"Uh, Zoe?" Takuya called Zoe after she came back from hiding her diary.

"Yes?" she replied.

"Uhm... where's Jimmy?"

The mad chase started all over again.

***

They finally found Jimmy in the bathroom as they placed him back with his brother. Luckily nothing happened to him. They sat down beside them the whole time just to make sure they didn't do anything crazy. As they waited, the twins began to cry loudly.

"Oh what now?" Takuya thought. He watched as Zoe fumbled through the list of things to avoid and take care of that the Jeffersons gave them.

"It says here that we should feed them." Zoe read off the list. She looked at Takuya. Takuya looked back at her. "You should go and get the baby food and warm up the milk I just warmed up, again." Zoe ordered.

"Why me?" Takuya wondered.

"Just do it!" Zoe demanded.

"OK ok." Takuya was on his way to the kitchen. He started turning on the electric stove top as he placed the pot of milk on the hot circle. He wait until he saw the milk was bubbling.

"Hurry up Takuya. These kids don't know the meaning of _patients_!" Zoe yelled through all the crying.

"Don't worry I'm coming!" Takuya took the heated milk and poured it on his hands. He yelped in pain since it was so hot.

"HOT! HOT! HOT!" Takuya yelled while Zoe over heard him.

"Your not suppose to wait for it to boil!" she yelled back.

"Yeah, well why don't you come over here and take care of this?" Takuya suggested as he held his hand due to the pain.

"Well would you like to deal with these crying twins, instead?" Zoe questioned him, but she knew what his response would be.

It took him a while to respond.

"Good point!" He mentioned as he struggled to bring the milk and the baby food.

Out of breath, he finally sat down. He was breathing heavily as if he just go done doing exercises.

"Gees, you act like you ran a marathon or something." Zoe joked as she started feeding Jimmy, the good twin. "You're going to feed Johnny, ok?" she told him.

He looked at Johnny who was looking back at him with mean eyes. Takuya looked back with shock.

"What did I ever do to you?" Takuya asked rhetorically as he scooped some baby food in the spoon and held it to his mouth. "Now open up, already." He ordered, but Johnny wasn't in the mood to open his mouth.

"See, there's your problem. You treat them with no respect." Zoe pointed out to him.

"What do you mean?" Takuya asked as the glop of baby food fell on his shirt.

"You have to be on their level of communication and also be kind. Watch." Zoe started to feed Jimmy as she made playful noises with her mouth. "Here goes the food into your mouth." She waved the spoon all over the place as she gradually placed it into his mouth. As Jimmy started smiling and giggling as the food went into his mouth, Takuya couldn't help but admire Zoe's sense of caring and maturity. She reminded him of a nurturing mother.

"Wow, Zoe." Takuya muttered, but wasn't sure if she heard it. She looked up at him to see what he was talking about.

"What?" she questioned, with Jimmy asking for more food.

"Oh nothing. Its just that... when I see you taking care of these kids... it makes me wonder." He was looking down due to the fact he felt a little woozy inside.

"What do you wonder about?" she asked as she placed anther spoon full of food into Jimmy's mouth.

"I just wonder sometimes... like what if we got married and had kids..." he couldn't believe what he had just said as he tried to ignore the moment of awkward silence.

Zoe continued to look at him as she blushed a little.

"Oh, well..." before she could think of anything to say, Johnny threw up all over Takuya's outer red shirt.

"Aaaaaaaaaah!" he screamed as he tried to hand the baby over to Zoe. She took Johny from Takuya as he got up. "Eeeeeew!" he ran to the restroom to wash off all the vomit.

***

As he came out of the restroom he had his red outer shirt in a bundle in his hand.

"Sorry about your shirt!" Zoe apologized as she couldn't help but giggle at him.

"Yeah, you think this is funny don't you?" Takuya went outside to lay his shirt on a rack to dry. "And you said to treat them like human beings." He mocked as he brushed his remaining black shirt. "I just hope they don't "up chuck" on me again. This is the only shirt i have left." He said as he sat back down, annoyed.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want to see you shirtless now would we?" It was Zoe's turn to feel awkward after say that to him. They had a long moment of silence while Johnny ate the baby food right out of jar. He burped.

"Man, this stinks!" Takuya was dismayed.

"Speaking of _stinks,_ I think someone needs a little diaper change." Zoe was implying about Johnny.

"What? I am not changing nothing except my outlook on children." Takuya joked yet he sounded mad when he said so.

"Come on Takuya. Quit being a wussy... or something else that rhymes with that." Zoe handed him the phantom duker.

"Man, I swear all these children are made of are tears and gas." Takuya retorted as he took Johnny into a separate room.

"Don't worry. I'll help you step by step." She patted Takuya on the back as they went to "work"... or doo-doo work.

***

"Uuuuuu... I got poop all over my jacket!" Zoe said as she walked right out of the room. She was disgusted.

"Ha ha! Makes you smell like doo-dooooooo!" Takuya howled, but Zoe wasn't in the mood for jokes.

"Shut up, and this was my favorite jacket too." Zoe snapped as she took it off gingerly and tossed it into the laundry room.

"Well I guess that makes me lucky to get vomit on my shirt instead of poop." Takuya hooted out of laughter.

"Oh shut up." Zoe said as she pushed Takuya aside. Little did she remember that Takuya had a secret weapon in his hand. He had.... the nasty diaper.

"Oh yeah" he said as he chased her all over the house with the diaper in his hand.

"Stop Takuya! That's not funny" she squealed as she juked and dived past the furnitures.

He kept flinging the dirty diaper around the air until he finally flung it into the trash nearby. However, Zoe still kept running away from him while he still chased and shouted at her.

"STOP YELLING YOU'LL WAKE THE BABY!" She shouted as her only defense to get him to stop chasing her.

***

Now they were done as they sat on the sofa, completely exhausted. Takuya was sitting up with his neck bent all the way back with his eyes closed while Zoe laid down on a separate couch, reading a magazine. Normally, in an instance like this, the twins would be running around, making a mess, but they were instead nearby playing with their hot wheel cars on the carpet.

"Man oh man, I'm tired. I feel like I've been babysitting four kids instead of two." Takuya admitted.

"For me, I feel like I've babysat eight" Zoe added as she continued to flip through the fashion catalog.

Meanwhile, the twins crept up to them. Takuya and Zoe where just about to snooze off when Johnny ran his car over Takuya's face and Jimmy ran his car across Zoe's butt.

"JOHNNY!" Takuya yelled with Johnny laughing at him.

"JIMMY!" Zoe said, astonished.

Both kids started running around the house with their owners chasing after them. They went separate ways; one into the kitchen and the other into the other living room.

"Come back here!" Zoe shouted after Jimmy through the kitchen.

"I got you!" Takuya declared as he tripped over a pillow, " Now I don't got you." At the same time, the family cat, fluffy, screeched and sprang our of nowhere like a flying rag doll onto Takuya, due to being frightened by the chaos. As it was jumping and climbing all over him, it gave him cut on the arm as it scratched him. He held his arm in pain as he ran after his first pursuit, Johnny.

They both were still chasing them (gosh for some toddlers, they sure no how to run fast). Takuya and Zoe both ran into the kitchen at the same time and wounded up running right into each other.

"Ow!" they both yelped as they laid in the middle of the kitchen with the twins skipping around them in circles. (bunch of trouble some kids)

***

When Zoe realized that Takuya was bleeding because of Fluffy scratching him, she decided to help him out by nurturing his cut. She got the first aid kit and started to treat his "wounds".

"Sorry about my cat. I should have warned you about him." Zoe admitted as she placed a towel with rubbing alcohol on his cut.

"Ow!" Takuya chastised in pain. "No need to -ow- apologize. These are my battle scars –ow!" he joked as he winced in pain.

"Quit moving your hand." She ordered as she grabbed his hand to hold it still. It felt warm and masculine for an adolescent.

Takuya must have been feeling the same thing as he looked up at Zoe, eye to eye. She kept looking at him and back down to his wound as she patched it up with a band aid.

"There, that should do it." She finished treating him as she looked at his face again and gave him a smile. She was still holding his hand.

"You can let go now." Takuya mentioned as she suddenly released his hand.

They were now looking strait into each other's eyes. Zoe began to blush as she tried to quickly look away.

"Soooo.." Zoe said as she brushed her hair behind her ear. Meanwhile, the twins were at it again. As if they knew what they were doing, both of them crept up behind Takuya and Zoe and pushed both of them into each other. Zoe fell into Takuya's arm as he caught her, gracefully. She quickly looked up at Takuya to see his reaction, but he was staring at the miscreants that were causing problems. Maybe she was just imagining things, but it seemed like the kids were pointing and jeering right at them.

***

It was about time for the Jefferson couple to come back and get their kids. Takuya and Zoe were sitting down with the twins on the sofa for like the millionth time. While Zoe read a children's book to the kids, Takuya's mind started thinking about all the fun that the rest of the guys were probably having. He started thinking about the bands getting on stage and introducing themselves. He could imagine all the shouting all the fans were giving as they jumped up and down and screamed for them to sign there shirts and stuff. It was making him depressed just thinking about it: all the crowd surfing and guitar busting.

"Takuya. You mind taking Johnny to the restroom? He said he needs to through up again." Zoe asked Takuya as if he was thrilled to deal with Johnny and his vomiting problem.

"Are you kidding me? He practically hates me." Takuya replied back to her offer.

"No he doesn't." She defended Johnny.

"How would you know?"

"Because.... he told me?" she hesitated to lie.

"Yeah right."

"Go ahead. Ask him." Zoe insisted.

Takuya sighed. "Fine. Johnny, do you think I'm a good babysitter?"

Johnny looked at him and shot him a mean look as he said, "You bad!" Takuya almost laughed as he took him to the restroom. He held him far away from his body.

He placed Johnny on his feet as he began to open the door to the restroom. Just as Johnny saw his "opportunity", he reached and pulled Takuya's pants down as he ran off back to the living room. Takuya tried to chase after him but ended up face first on the floor as he tripped over his pants.

Coincidentally, Zoe came over to check to see how Takuya was doing, but seeing that Johnny was running from Takuya and that he was trying to pick himself up from the floor, due to humiliation, she could see he wasn't doing so well.

Takuya quickly got up as his face turned as red as his boxers that he was wearing. Zoe held her hand on her mouth as she giggled at what just took place.

"That's not funny!" Takuya snapped as he tried to hide his face. He walked past her into the kitchen as if it would protect him from Zoe's taunting laughter.

"Sorry, its just that its so funny to see that a little child did that to you." she still kept giggling in between her sentences.

All Takuya could do was try to keep his cool as this whole moment passed by. He couldn't wait till the parents came back.

***

(**BGM: **Vulnerable by, Secondhand Serenade)

Now it was time to clean up after the kids as the day was whining down. As they picked up the various items from the toys to crumbs off the floor, Takuya couldn't help but loose his senses. He kept looking at Zoe, seeing if she was looking at him. At the same time she would look back at him to see if he was looking at her, but each time they would miss each other. Finally, they caught a glimpse of each other. They smiled casually as they reached for the same item on the floor, a stinky sock. Their hands touched each other as they grabbed the same item, simultaneously.

Zoe looked up at Takuya (for like the fourth time since the story began). Takuya stared into Zoe's eyes.

They had a magical moment as they stood there having a silent eye staring contest. At last, Takuya finally had the guts to do what he wanted to do the whole time. He walked over to Zoe and Zoe followed suit. (I know how corny this whole thing seems, but it does seem funny if you imagine the whole thing.)

They both clasped hands as they got real close to each other.

"Zoe?" Takuya said.

"Takuya?" Zoe replied.

Their heads slowly moved closer towards the other. Finally they kissed. It wasn't really a short I-think-that-is-cute kiss. It was more like I-love-you-soooooo-much-why-didn't-we-do-this-earlier kind of kiss.

As they stood in the middle of the room, kissing, the twins came up to them, but this time they were disgusted.

"Eeww!" Jimmy cried.

"Cooties!" Johnny added. They sounded so innocent since they were too young to understand what love is.

"Trust me kid. When you get to my age, you will be craving for moments like these!" Takuya interjected as he took a quick break from kissing Zoe. Zoe laughed at him and the kids that seemed confused.

_DING DONG DING DONG... DING DONG DING DONG, _the door bell rang and the Jefferson's were back from their meeting.

Zoe walked over to the door to answer it with Takuya walking along side her with. They were holding hands along the way.

"Well, hello there! How was it? Were they any trouble?" Mrs. Jefferson asked teasingly.

"_Not this again!"_ both Zoe and Takuya thought.

***

"Well we hoped you had a good time. Here's fifty dollars." Mr. Jefferson handed them a fifty bill.

"Its ok. You can keep it." Zoe insisted as she handed it back, but Takuya begged to differ.

"Whoa, she doesn't mean that! I'll take care of it for her!" Takuya quickly received the money from him just to make sure he doesn't take back the offer.

They all said goodbye as the parents realized how Takuya and Zoe seemed to be so happy.

"See. I told you he was a keeper." Mrs. Jefferson winked at them both as she and her husband were about to leave.

Just as Takuya turned around to walk back in the house as the Jeffersons walked off, he couldn't help but over hear Johnny say something shocking.

"MOMA! DADA! When I grow up... I wanna be just like Taky!" Johnny was referring to Takuya, for he truly admired him.

Takuya quickly spun around to see if he was just hearing things, but Johnny noticed him looking so he resumed his hatred towards Takuya.

"MOMA, heee's boo-booooooo!" He insulted Takuya for the last time just to make sure Takuya didn't have any hope that Johnny finally changed his ways (Oh well. Better luck next time).

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** There goes chapter two and this is still not done. Please, somebody help me cuz I can't seem to help myself. I don't think I can write a simple story no matter what. Well I don't have much to add to the story so I guess the next chapter is the remaining chapter. I hope this story didn't sound to weird compared to me writing it and making it. I would appreciate it if y'all will review... please and thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

***

(So where did we leave off? Oh yeah, thats right!)

The day was finally over and Zoe's parents came back. They discussed how "well" the babysitting went the rest of the afternoon. She told them all about Takuya helping out and how much of a help he was... a big help.

***

Later on that day, Zoe and Takuya heard when Kouji and them finally came back from their fun concert. As a result, they all decided to meet at their local fun hang out, Cooper's House. They all met at their favorite round table to have a good drink and discussion about their day.

For some strange reason when they all met, Kouji, Kouichi, JP, Tommy, and the others didn't seem quite happy when Takuya and Zoe saw them.

"What's wrong guys? Didn't y'all have a good time? Wasn't it like, the bomb?" Takuya kept pestering them with questions. He really wanted to know how the whole thing went since he didn't get to go.

"Oh it was the bomb alright." Kouichi responded.

"More like a total bombshell!" Kouji added, negatively. He, just like the others, was not pleased with the entertainment they received. "Seriously, like the bands were not even what they said they were." Kouji added.

"I know! Like, Fall Out Boys turned out to be Rise Up Girls!" JP mentioned.

"Boys like girls turned out to be Girls like Boys." Tommy said plainly.

"American Rejects were American Approvals." Kouichi ranted.

"Even T.I. Turned out to be I.T.!" Robby mentioned. "I wonder what that stands for?"

They all seemed heartbroken after the whole incident.

"Here's your order." the waitress said as she handed them their drinks. She quickly walked of after realizing all the long faces.

"Sooooo... how was your 'babysitting'? It's not like y'all had a good time or anything." Kouji wondered.

Takuya and Zoe exchanged glances then sort of gave a whimsical smile towards each other. They recalled all the little things that happened during their babysitting.

"Well... yeah... I guess it really wasn't all that good." Takuya admitted.

"Yeah but we did have a few good moments." Zoe added as she looked at Takuya. For some strange reason, even though babysitting the kids was hell, they for some reason found it to be quite an experience to remember.

"Now that I think of it, it wasn't all that too bad." Takuya recalled even though he remembered saying he would never like babysitting the kids.

"Wait, Babysitting! I thought you were busy cooking?" JP wondered as he remembered her telling him so.

"Well..." Zoe started to explain.

"I thought you need some flower arrangement advice?" Tommy asked with a puzzled look on his little face.

"Actually..." Zoe tried to explaining again.

"But you told me you need some help fixing your room?" Kouichi recalled as he stood up in protest.

"But..." Zoe couldn't seem to get a chance to explain.

"When did you hear all that?" Kouji asked the others.

"She called me!" all the others said at the same time. They all gave exchanging looks as if they couldn't believe they all said the same thing at the same time. They all looked at Zoe at the same time to see what was really going on. Even Takuya was starring at her.

Zoe tried to ignore everyone by taking a drink out of her cup while they continued to glue there eyes on her.

"What?" she finally asked even though she could tell what they were thinking.

"A girls got to do what a girls got to do to get somebody to help her when she needs it!" she admitted as she ended the conversation. As everyone heard her, they all either fainted or shook their heads in dismay.

"You could have asked me to babysat with you. I would have been more than glad to help you out!" JP lied. He was only saying that because he realized that the concert was horrible and that he, just like the others, would have been glad to trade places with lucky Takuya.

As for Zoe's response to that,... she rolled her eyes and pretended like JP didn't exist for the rest of the day. (Ha ha JP... HA! HA!)

(**BGM: **Bad Day, by Daniel Powter)

**

* * *

**

**Thank You Notes from the Author:** I will like to personally thank:** don'tchaknowme4life, OoOo takumi oOoO, and Gold Dragon36,** for reviewing and liking my "one" shot fanfic. I will also like to thank anyone else for reading and enjoy this fanfic as well. It took a while to write this last chapter even though it shouldn't have, mainly because of school work, but I guess there are NO excuses when your an author, lol. I have to admit, I could use some grammar help and tips, since its not were I'm good at. I would be glad to let someone beta read if they are willing too. I would also like to thank my friends who helped me in some way in writing this fanfic and anyone else I forgot to mention like Fanfiction, for letting us write these amazing stories that live in our heads and imaginations.

Well that is it for my "one" shot ( I really need to stop saying that. Plus, I need to learn to stop rambling also.) My next fanfic is in process as we speak. It's called.... *drum roll*.......... Digimon: **Graduation**.

That's right, they are finally graduating from middle school in my fanfic. I thought after writing them as kids, I should finally let them... grow up...(*sniff* *sniff* *sob*) they grow so fast, don't they. Well... I guess see y'all... till next time, cuz peace.... is out.


End file.
